A Whole New World
by alive.today214
Summary: What can go wrong if you put Aladdin with James and Lily! Jily pairing!


A Whole New World

Based on the song from Aladdin, something I just thought of.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; I just own the plot of the story.

James' POV

I spent the summer in muggle America. Sirius and I went to the movies and saw Disney movies. My favorite was Aladdin. I just loved how the poor boy had so much imagination and got the girl of his dreams. If only I could have that much luck. The girl of my dreams hates me.

I was walking to the Quidditch pitch when I saw her. Lily Evans, the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts and the only girl I will ever love. Sirius thinks I'm crazy for committing myself to one girl, especially one that can't stand me. Lily was trying to get on a broom with much difficulty. I walked over to see if I could help her.

"Hey Evans, need some help?" I watched as she tried to hide a grimace from seeing me. She didn't speak for several moments, probably because she knew she needed help, but she would have rather it be anyone but me.

At last she spoke, "Potter, I'd much rather have someone else help me…but since you are all I have…I guess you'll have to do." I beamed at her! I mean yeah she just insulted me, but I get to spend time with her!

As I approached I decided to ask. "Evans, why are you trying to get on a broom anyway?" She blushed and looked like she wanted to bolt. She started to turn and go, but I grabbed her arm. "Evans don't run I'm just curious."

She hesitated before replying. "Well if you must know, I can't ride one and I'm afraid I might need the skill while participating in the Order." Ah, the Order of the Phoenix; the people who were willing to risk their lives against Voldemort.

"Don't worry Evans I'll help you!" I walked up behind her and sat her on the broom, putting myself sitting directly behind her.

"What are you doing?!" I chuckled.

"Evans you need to see how it feels in the air with someone who knows what they're doing before you rush head into this." She didn't say anything in reply, but let me wrap my arms around her waist. Score!

We went up into the air and she squealed at first when we soared, but as soon as we were good and up there she loved it. She was whooping and shouting like a child at Christmas! I started lightly singing 'A Whole New World,' from Aladdin. She turned and looked at me, obviously hearing what I was singing. She looked shocked at me.

"You've seen Aladdin?!"

"Well yeah, is that shocking?" I was blushing in fear of her answer.

"It's just odd for a pureblood to know muggle things..."

"Evans, I love muggle things. My family, Sirius, and I spent the summer in muggle America."

"Oh. Well Aladdin is my favorite Disney movie!" She smiled at me.

"Mine too." I started singing to her:

_I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
__Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming_

I was surprised when she sang back to me:

_A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here, it's crystal _

_clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feelings  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world  
(Don't you dare close your eyes)  
A hundred thousand things to see  
(Hold your breath, it gets better)_

_I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back  
To where I used to be_

_A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise_

_With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment gets better  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you_

_A whole new world  
A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling place  
A wondrous place  
For you and me_

After the song was finished I decided to take Lily to my favorite hideout. It was a magical garden hidden away in the Forbidden Forest. Not even Sirius knows about this place. As I landed, Lily looked around astonished.

"What is this place?" she asked as she continued to look around.

"It's my secret hideout!" She looked right at me and smiled.

We sat and talked for about an hour. At one point I looked around and noticed that we were sitting very close together. I could tell when Lily noticed, her blush was almost as bright as her hair.

"Lily…" She looked up at me with her bright emerald green eyes.

"Yes James?"

"Lily can I kiss you?" My blush was getting to be a deeper red as I asked her this embarrassing question. She gave me a beautiful smile and closed her eyes. I leaned down and before I let my lips touch hers I glanced at her one more time.

Finally our lips touched and it really was like in the movies, with fireworks. A minute later we reluctantly came up for air. I rested my forehead against hers, enjoying the beautiful view standing before me.

"Mine." I whispered.

"Yours, forever James." she said with a smile. I knew we had to get back or people would miss us but I had one more thing to do.

"Lily, I know you have said no several times in the past, but will you please consider going to Hogsmeade with me? And being my girlfriend?" I looked at her my eyes full of hope.

"Yes James, I would love to be your girlfriend and to go to Hogsmeade with you!" I pulled her close and spun her around laughing.

"Thank you Aladdin!" She laughed at my statement.

We were in the common room holding hands when the boys walked in. Sirius stood shocked and silent; something that never happens, Remus' eyes looked like they were going to fall out of his head, and Peter didn't even notice. Finally Sirius gained the will to speak,

"How did this happen?!" I laughed, looked at Lily and replied

"I have Aladdin to thank!" I looked at their stunned, confused faces and I pulled her out of the common room laughing as we went!_  
_


End file.
